


Окономияки

by jana_nox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songwriting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для elza_kun на заявку: "GTOP,  окономияки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Окономияки

"Вообще песню про любовь написать, это вам не рифму к слову "окономияки" придумать," - печально рассуждал Чиён, лёжа в кровати. "Сначала велят представить Любовь Всей Твоей Жизни™ и последовательно описать, что мне в нём нравится, не допуская банальностей типа "любовь/кровь" и не рифмуя глаголы," - жаловался он потолку в тёмной комнате, - "а потом вопят, почему это у девушки моей мечты кеды сорок третьего размера."


End file.
